


Bullet scars

by IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics/pseuds/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics
Summary: When Chat Noir gets shot and stabbed multiple times and the class has to bear witness to the treatments how will they react an why does their friend have the same scars?(And powers have developed in civilian forms too cause, yeah)





	Bullet scars

School hadn't even started when an Akuma attack had begun, this was the Akuma of a man who had just gotten wrongly imprisoned for a bank robbery, it was nearby but far enough for the class to stay in school and watch from a safe distance, it was a gun and knife Akuma a lot like Deadpool but the bootleg version, because school hadn't started Adrien and Marinette managed to get away quite quickly. "I'm Gunshot, Ladybug, Chat Noir hand over your Miraculouses or feel my wrath," he said whilst drawing a gun, "I'll give you a countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he exclaimed firing nearly 20 rounds of bullets all dodged by the duo, "Gunshot Eh, more like shit shot," Chat noir laughed whilst dodging another 10 rounds, "You'll be the first to taste my bullets alley cat!" firing 30 rounds this time, barely missing the bullets Chat realised he needed to focus more, Ladybug whilst analysing the situation decided that the Akuma was hidden in a small swiss army knife attached at his side because the purple glow being emitted from it. "Chat, It's his knife!" exclaimed Ladybug as a couple of knives were thrown at her regenerating in his hands, "Got it!" He yelled back slowly making his way closer to the Akuma who hadn't realised he was sneaking up, As he got close enough to make a dive for the knife attached to his hip he quickly summoned cataclysm and leapt towards him, Just before he hit was about to hit the knife the Akuma turned around and realising his plan grabbed his wrist and spun it round to hit a nearby traffic cone. Beeep Beeep the signal that he had five minutes left began to sound until a sharp pain erupted in three different areas of his torso looking down he realised the obvious, he had been stabbed and was now bleeding out everywhere, still he carried on and grabbed the knife just as he pulled a gun out and shot a round unable to dodge it hit him side on twice, causing more pain to erupt inside of him, Ladybug who had been stunned by the whole perfomance and was now seeing her partner on the floor lying in pain she saw red which was very rare for the usually calm girl, within moments she lunged forward startling the Akuma who was about to finish the job and take his ring when he blinked and was now staring at the ground with a broken knife falling next to him, "Goodbye little butterfly!" she said rushing over to help her partner. "Miraculous Ladybug!" As the pink light flashed over the city healing everyone who had been stabbed or shot and cleaned up the mess, hoping Chat would be fine after the light flooded over him but that wasn't the case, the light never came over and whilst everyone else was healed and the light disappeared leaving the poor leather cat boy still wounded, panicking she picked him up yo-yoed to the closest place she could think of, the school. Praying everyone had left she broke the window of miss bustiers classroom and flew in shocking the class that remained there, "Shit," she said whilst looking for an option to help him without revealing their identities, "Alright you have to get out of here!" "W-we can't the door has an auto lock feature for Akumas and we are trapped," Alya said looking starstruck at her idol and alarmed by the bloody body of her Idols partner, "Shit, shit, shit shit shit shit," said panicking at what to do, "Ladybug! My best friend you're here to save us right!" Said Chloe skipping to her to grab her arm, "Chloe, Chat is dying and that's what you care about!" Almost yelling at her, "Just leave him, your cure will fix him and if it doesn't I'll be your partner! He was useless to you anyway," She said while grabbing her harm causing Chat to slump a little bit, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK OF HIM LIKE THAT, HE HAS SAVED YOU ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS AND THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT HIM!? YOU WERE NEVER WORTHY OF MY FRIENDSHIP AND I DON'T SEE HOW HE STILL GIVES YOU MERCY!" She practically spat at Chloe, who ripped her arm from her grasp, everyone in the room was shocked but Chloe was just angry. "He's probably a lower class peasant like that Maritrash girl!" Chloe muttered, "What, did you say", still outraged by her words she carefully placed Chat on the empty desk next to Nino who was entranced by the argument and walked towards her and grabbed he collar "You watch your mouth I don't care who he is but he deserves more than you so sit your spoilt ass down and never talk to me again," stunned by her actions Chloe sat down she had finally been silenced which stunned everyone in the room yet excited them as that tyrant had been stopped by her 'best friend' silent cheers echoed around the room until Ladybug finally got up and ran to her desk and grabbed her bag, "Um what are you doing in Maris bag?" Asked a curious yet stunned Alya, "Oh, erm Marinette and I are sort of friends and she carries a first aid kit and blanket for if we need it, hehe," she replied trying not to make it sound like a lie. "She never told us that!" exclaimed Alya seeming a little bit hurt but trying not to show it, "W-what happened to him?" shakily replied a shocked Nathaneal from the back at the classroom, "stabbed in 3 different location and he's been shot twice in the side if thats what you're asking," she replied quite passive aggressivly whilst pulling at the leather to remove it being careful to not jolt the daggers, "Nino I'll need you to hold this down in that area," she told Nino whilst handing him a towel, "H-how do you know my name," "Thats beside the point," she said whilst covering his face with a thick blanket, "Okay everyone close your eyes, except Chloe you can go blind for all I care, ok 1, 2, 3!" she said whilst pulling his ring off causing him to detransform and a large green light to explode around his body causing a small black creature to fly towards Ladybug and gave her a sorrowful look. "We need Tikki," was the first response from the black cat thingy who received a nod for an answer, "Listen up you can open your eyes now but first I need to tell you something, I'm going to transform and that means if anyone here told anybody other than the people in this room who I am I will personally make your life a living hell, oh and also any Akumas that know you or are you may kill us all and your families and mine if you tell, does everyone agree," a silent nod passed through the room. "Okay, Tikki, transforme moi,"


End file.
